


This Time

by photonromance



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Coming Untouched, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Praise Kink, Prostate Stimulation, safeword, sweet talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a failed first time, Harold promises to make sure their next time is better. Much better. He is a man of his word</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous prompt on tumblr requesting a follow up to an older ficlet that can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3822964) if you're interested, wherein John is too eager the first time they're intimate and injures himself. Harold promises to make sure he enjoys himself next time. Anon asked for coming untouched and a touch of bondage. I was pleased, as always, to oblige.

John comes to handcuffed to the bed. He’d panic if they hadn’t made this arrangement days ago. “You’ve healed nicely.” Harold murmurs from his place curled against John’s side. 

“I was well cared for.” John reminds him. 

Harold kisses his pectoral and runs his fingers through the sparse hair low on his belly. “If you’re willing, I would like to honor my words from that night.” 

John lowers his head enough to press a kiss into Harold’s hair. “I’m ready.” 

There’s enough slack in the cuff chain that John can move closer to the edge of the bed and give Harold comfortable access to his body. It’s strange, being restrained and so exposed. John had done some unusual things in his line of work, but nothing quite like this. And never with such trust. Harold arranges his tools on the sheet just out of John’s line of sight and settles between his knees. “If it becomes too much?” Harold asks, kissing John’s inner knee. 

“Ducati.” 

Harold smiles into the place he pressed his kiss. “Understood.”

There’s something about Harold’s quiet focus that John has always found erotic. He’s intense and precise and John thrills to find himself under that focus. He’s squirming before Harold his even begun. 

And once he begins, John is unable to stop. John has been prepared for this and Harold presses kisses to the softness of him, the clenching tightness of him and he breathes deeply, the reality of it sinking in abruptly. Harold laps at him lightly, just long enough to made him relax into the sensation. Pressing in is easy then. 

Oh how John cries for it. 

Harold is true to his word, taking his time and licking John open until he can take a single finger without resistance. He still slicks his fingers regaurdless and warms the lube between his fingers before it touches John’s skin and he groans at the sensation. 

His thighs begin to tremble with the effort of keeping himself open and Harold lets him rest one leg against his shoulder, bracing the other with his free hand. “You’re so good for me, John.” Harold says softly into the skin of his inner thigh, “You were so eager last time, so ready and now you’re letting yourself be tied. Just for me, John. You’re so sweet for me.” 

John laughs, husky with pleasure and breathless. “Only you.” Harold presses in the second and third fingers painfully slow, easing and rocking and working each centimeter in stroke by stroke. “I would be better- mm- for you if you- ah- just- got on with it-” John groans, reduced to tossing his head back and forth helplessly.

Harold smiles gently, concealing it in John’s knee. “I don’t intend to simply “get on with it”.” He murmurs, “I intend to make you come from my fingers alone and then pleasure you until you cry.” 

That nearly does it. John clamps down on the rising pleasure in his belly and arches into Harold’s fingers.

Three fingers is enough for Harold and he proceeds to drive John to the edge of orgasm again and again. Thought all of it, he’s not touched John’s cock, leaving him dripping against his belly the entire time. It’s the only reason he hasn’t lost it yet. 

Harold has planned for exactly that. Curling his middle finger gently, he strokes the pad of it over the little bump inside John that makes him shudder and cry out softly. He stops just until John catches his breath and repeats the motion, this time without backing off. 

John’s body bows, his chest and shoulders flush a lovely shade, and the muscle of his arms is thrown into stark relief as he’s pulled taut and comes with a sobbing cry. Harold doesn’t let up. He keeps his fingers massaging that little swell as John spills over his belly in thick stripes and keeps moving as he goes soft and begins to gasp. 

Panting, “Please, Harold, I can’t- It’s- Oh- Too- Too much-” John pleads for mercy he won’t receive. Harold holds John’s knee close and continues pressing little kisses into the tender skin as John writhes until finally, finally, he surrenders into silence. 

John trembles and shivers and his body is no longer under his control when his tears begin to spill over the thick line of his lashes. Harold makes a little sound, a tiny ‘ah’ as John gives over all he has. 

John is too endorphin high to tell if he’s going to hurt in a few hours but something tells him all of Harold’s gentle prep may have been to avoid that very thing. He doesn’t notice Harold removing his fingers or cleaning the lube clinging to his hands or John’s thighs. John isn’t aware of very much until Harold is cuddling him back at the head of the bed, cuffs gone and the blankets drawn around them. 

“You were so good for me.” Harold murmurs, stroking clean fingers through John’s sweat damp hair, “You did beautifully, John.” Speaking is too far beyond him for now so John simply nuzzles into his arms and accepts the sweet praises he’s given.


End file.
